


【班薩xFlo薩】鏡中人（R17）

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 雙薩不太開心但是好像也沒不開心的故事不是兄弟AU





	【班薩xFlo薩】鏡中人（R17）

　　不知從何時開始，鏡中那個自己逐漸變得陌生。

　　Salieri冷漠地望著洗臉盆裡所倒映出的面龐，和自己截然不同卻又多處相似。同樣的黑髮及頰邊的痣，自信的笑容若有似無地凝結在嘴角處，水面上的長髮男人正眨著異色眼瞳好奇地盯著他瞧。

　　『早安。』

　　Salier將毛巾扔入盆中，打碎自己的剪影。

　　+  
　　『黑色，你會選擇黑色，因為我也是。』  
　　「……我說過別跟我說話。」

　　放下手中的領花，坐在化妝台前的黑髮男人深深吸了口氣，臉色僵硬。Salieri瞪著梳妝鏡裡正在微笑的那個自己，從容的神情似乎絲毫未將他本人的不悅和怒火放進眼中。

　　『但是那個黑色是真的適合我們。』  
　　鏡中的『Salieri』垂下眉尾，不屈不撓地繼續進諫，語氣倒是相當誠懇，甚至有些委屈。  
　　Salieri不得不承認他是對的，踟躕片刻後，不情願地將黑色的領花別上自己領口。  
　　『好孩子。』  
　　鏡子裡的男人開心地笑了，低沉的嗓音迴盪在Salieri腦海中。

　　+  
　　起初，宮廷樂長是非常恐慌的。  
　　他以為自己發瘋了、產生幻覺，而這可不是能輕易和他人提起的話題。他砸碎房內的玻璃窗，卻發現地上每塊碎片都是那個陌生的自己的身影，如同鬼魅。

　　那個有著異色瞳眸和繫著馬尾的長髮男人，就這麼取代了鏡子內本來屬於Antonio Salieri這個人的容貌。  
　　並且隨之而來的，是與他截然不同的男性聲線，某一天起就這麼無預警出現在他耳畔，伴隨逐漸開始能自主做出些小動作的鏡中人。

　　『冷靜，你會傷到自己的。』  
　　當Salieri吃驚地摔破手鏡時，那個總是只能跟隨著他本體動作行事的倒影，頭一次伸出手貼合在鏡面上，神色緊張又擔憂。  
　　『小心別割傷手了。』

　　就這樣，Salieri在一夜的歇斯底里後開始學習與那個自己和平共處。

　　『你的嘴角沾到奶油花了。』  
　　『不錯的演出。』  
　　『選灰色的那個。』

　　扣除掉有時在外頭忍不住與貧嘴的對方大吵起來引人側目外，其餘一切似乎在時間的消磨下都變得可以忍受。  
　　從一開始的全然無視，到偶爾搭上一兩句話，有時，Salieri興致若好，甚至會和鏡中的自己談論音樂、修改樂譜。

　　『早安。』  
　　「……嗯，早安。」

　　他們變得無話不談，就如鏡中長髮的『Salieri』總是重複著兩人是一體般，Salieri也在不知不覺間，將對方當作手足似的存在——

　　『才怪，我所認知的手足才不會做這種事。』

　　鏡子裡的『Salieri』哈哈笑道。  
　　兩人赤裸著身子坐在反鎖的更衣間內，隔著一面寬大的連身鏡。  
　　「真是瘋了……」  
　　Salieri還在嘟囔。他喝了點酒壯膽，臉頰紅通通的，正按照著鏡中自己的指示，試圖將沾滿潤滑劑的手指塞進後穴。

　　『別這麼著急，放輕鬆。』鏡中的男人眨眨眼，他現在幾乎可以和Salieri完全不同步，隨心所欲地照著自己的想法行動。他的雙手正撫握著下身，看著Salieri氣急敗壞地可愛模樣自瀆。『沒錯，就是這樣。你的指節再探進去一些……感受到腸壁包覆著你的指尖的觸感了嗎？很好，往突起的那兒按一按。」

　　Salieri點頭，在意識到自己碰觸至體內的敏感點時忍不住低吟出聲。他完全勃起了，從未有過的歡愉自下腹沿著脊髓蔓延至腦部。他將雙腿打開，讓鏡中的『Salieri』得以看得更加清楚。

　　『用另一隻手撫摸你自己。腰腹那裡是我們的敏感帶——對，就是這樣，你做得很好，想叫就叫出來。玩弄你自己的胸脯，用指甲尖去戳刺、揉捏它。』  
　　鏡中人的每一道指示，Salieri都如實呈現了。對方的雙眼似乎會勾魂、話語間有著某種令人服從的魔力，他甚至不清楚自己究竟是怎麼出現在更衣間，按照著眼前這個『Salieri』的話用手指奸淫自己。

　　「嗚——」  
　　在一聲低喘下，Salieri彎著腰將白濁噴濺到鏡面上。鏡中的『Salieri』也射了，汗水讓馬尾濕漉漉地貼合在頸項邊，看起來既慵懶又從容，對Salieri有著莫大的魅力。  
　　『或許你可以再靠過來點。』男人低啞著嗓子說，要Salieri湊到連身鏡前將臉頰貼到鏡面上。  
　　「太冷了。」後者抱怨，冰涼的觸感令他酒醒了一大半。他感覺臉頰被吻了一下，但大概是錯覺。  
　　『祝你有個好夢。』  
　　「我會有個好夢的。」  
　　Salieri饜足地打了個哈欠，搖搖晃晃站起身離開。鏡子內，『Salieri』一如往常露出溫和的微笑目送他離去。

　　+  
　　『又是Mozart？』  
　　神出鬼沒的長髮男人這次倒映在陶瓷壺面上，五官有些扭曲。他指了指坐在書桌前的Salieri手中的樂譜——那是金髮的音樂神才留下來的，說是下一回演出的曲子，禮貌上拿來給身為宮廷樂長的Salieri瞧瞧。

　　而這根本不用看。

　　Salieri自然清楚，他根本無法更動這個男人聖神而可憎的音符半分。他並未理會鏡中的自己，揣著忐忑的心思在讀完譜後紅了眼框，久久無法自拔。

　　『這不是你的問題，又有誰能在Mozart的音樂中倖存呢？』

　　Salieri的淚水滑過薄鬚，滴進茶面的倒影中。

　　那一夜，宮廷樂長輾轉難眠。  
　　Salieri滑下床、癱坐在地，沮喪和妒嫉交織著盤踞心頭，他睡前忘記將梳妝鏡蓋上了，鏡中男人正關心地望著他。

　　「我現在並不想跟您談論這個話題。」  
　　Salier在對方開口前，搶先接過發言權，拒絕交談。他扶著床緣，搖搖晃晃地站起身，走到梳妝台前，就算鏡子內倒映不出他原本的模樣，黑髮男人也清楚自己現在的臉色有多慘白難看。

　　『我可以幫你的。』

　　Salieri噗哧一聲笑了，「你要如何幫我呢？你只是一介被迫屈居於鏡中世界的我的倒影。」  
　　鏡中的『Salieri』似乎對此話題非常感興趣。『方才所言並非玩笑，我是認真的。』他嚴肅地看著Salieri，眨著那對似乎能勾人的異色瞳。

　　『我就是你，Salieri，幫助你等同於幫助我自己。』

　　『讓我幫你，好嗎？』

　　鏡中人字字真誠地說。他將雙手貼在鏡面上，對Salieri展露掌心，柔聲指引著對方和他照做。  
　　Salieri猶豫再三，最後仍是拗不過鏡中自己的請求，他將雙手隔著冰冷的鏡子貼合在其上。一雙和自己擦著同樣指甲油色澤的手在Salieri的注視下緩緩自鏡中伸出，與之十指緊扣。

　　Salieri發現自己動彈不得了。  
　　他慌張地看著鏡中人，對方一如往常地對著他露出微笑。宮廷樂長在失去意識前恍惚地想，他怎麼就從沒注意到那對鴛鴦眼眸中所夾雜的狡黠。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**「終於抓到你囉♪」**

 

　　End

 

　　【後記】

　　『還給我！』

　　琴房內，宮廷樂長正醉心於演奏，玻璃窗上倒影著男人坐得筆直的身影。  
　　他的學生們圍繞著他，眼裡揣著敬畏和崇拜。

　　『請您將身體還給我！』

　　一曲結束，眾人都在喝采。  
　　Salieri起身點頭致敬，將學生們召集至身邊，簡單講解注意事項。

　　『Mozart已經嚐到苦果，你也達到你的目的了吧？我的事我自己會處理，把身體還給我！』

　　「……請稍等我一下。」  
　　「老師？」Salieri的學生不解地皺起眉頭，望著指示交代到一半就突然走向窗邊的宮廷樂長。

　　「你在開什麼玩笑？」

　　Antonio Salieri低喃，面對著鏡中自己的倒影眨眨眼，嘴角勾起一抹笑意。

　　「我就是你呀。」

　　語畢，異色瞳男人將窗簾拉上。

 

　　【後記二】

　　『你從未聽過Mozart的演出對吧？』  
　　『這是你的報應。』  
　　『記住，這都是你應得的。』  
　　『活該。』

　　「——閉嘴！」

　　長髮男人喪志地跪倒在地，紮在腦後的馬尾垂在頰邊，看起來相當狼狽。  
　　鋒利的匕首倒映出他的臉龐。  
　　那個褐眸、短髮的『Salieri』正在取笑著他。  
　　『來吧，贖罪吧。』

　　當Salieri將刀尖沒入自己腕上的軟肉時，鮮血染紅了刀刃，終於掩蓋住那個『Salieri』的面孔，卻仍無法抹去耳裡迴盪著的刺耳笑聲。


End file.
